


The Adventures of Richie (While High)

by scumfuck



Category: IT 2017
Genre: :), AU, College AU, M/M, Reddie, beverly marsh is richie's friend, eddie works at the pharmacy, munchies!!, richie and bev get high, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scumfuck/pseuds/scumfuck
Summary: He did a 360. No exit."Oh my god, I'm trapped in a CVS!" Richie wailed. "Help me, God! I'm trapped in a CVS!" He threw his arms in the air. There was absolutely no escape from this hell. He just wanted to go home.He started to cry. His eyes became more red."Are you okay?" a tired, soft voice asked above him.





	The Adventures of Richie (While High)

"Rich. . ." Beverly nudged him in the side. "Richie. Rich. Richie." 

Richie was staring at the ceiling. He was warm. His mind was swimming in this heated pool of weed and it felt amazing, honestly. He was fully in the zone.

"Richie," she whined. Richie blinked and looked over at her. 

"What... What," he regrouped himself and rubbed at his red eyes. Holy shit, he was so high. Beverly didn't have a cheap taste in weed, that's for sure. 

"I'm so hungry," she said. She leaned her head up on her pillow and looked at him through half lidded eyes. "But I can't fucking move. I'm too stoned to fucking move, dude." 

Beverly Marsh, while high, fell into this odd trance where if she used any energy left in her body, she would have literally collapsed. It's happened before, actually, when her and Richie tried going to a psychedelic concert, but she had actually passed out into a deep sleep on the carpet of his dorm. 

Richie sat up and rubbed his whole face, then ruffled his curls. "Where do you want me to go?" 

Beverly rolled onto her side to look at him while he stood up and slid into sandals. Sandals with his socks on. She started to giggle. 

"Go to," she barked out a laugh, her hand trying but failing to cover it. "Go to the CVS down the street. Take my wallet." 

Richie nodded lazily and grabbed her purse instead. He didn't bother to take out the wallet and slung it over his shoulder, leaving her dorm with a mission in his head. A bad case of the munchies, and he needed to satisfy. 

Huh. He noticed halfway down the street that he forgot to ask her what she actually wanted. Then stood in the dark (not really dark, there was a street lamp) and spent what felt like twenty minutes thinking about what to get her. It took him another fifteen to get to the actual pharmacy, which was only half a block away from the dorms.

All in all, about a 40 minute trip to the store. 

He entered and headed straight for the snack aisle. At least he thought it was the snack aisle. When arriving and reaching for a shelf, he realized he was in the women's toiletry aisle. He shrugged and grabbed a box of tampons anyway. Beverly would thank him later. He was a good friend. 

He traveled down three more shelves and finally landed in the place he was looking for. Snacks. He grabbed two boxes of _Twinkies, Pringles, Sour Patch Kids_ , and a two-liter bottle of _Coca-Cola_. It was all piled up in a basket he found near the front door. 

"Good job, Richie," he said to himself. He placed his hands on his hips, content with his own ability to find that much while stunningly high, and set on his way to the cashier. 

However, upon trying to reach his destination and pay his due, he could not seem to find the clerk. Every way he turned was another aisle, and more shelves, and more products. There was no checkout in sight. 

"You can do this Richie," he whispered, giving himself a pep talk. "You're not locked in a CVS. You're not." 

Somehow, he ended back in the women aisle and grabbed another box of tampons. It would be thanked later. 

He did a 360. No exit. 

"Oh my god, I'm trapped in a CVS!" Richie wailed. "Help me, God! I'm trapped in a CVS!" He threw his arms in the air. There was absolutely no escape from this hell. He just wanted to go home. 

He started to cry. His eyes became even more bloodshot.

"Are you okay?" a tired, soft voice asked above him.

Richie found himself sitting on the hard floor, his basket on one side and Beverly's purse on the other. His glasses were pulling his hair back and perched on his forehead. 

The boy above him was gorgeous. He couldn't really see him actually, because there was a fluorescent light right above him, and it was making him look kinda shadowed. Like a silhouette. But he knew by his voice that he'd be cute. He just knew. 

"Are you god?" Richie asked, and cocked his head. He got on his knees, and then slowly stood himself. He almost towered over the boy (or maybe that was just the drug over amplifying things), whose name tag said, 'Eddie' in neat white letters. "Holy shit, you're my guardian angel. I asked for God and he answered." Richie grinned lazily and pulled the stranger into a tight hug. 

The guy choked out a short 'Oh' and pulled back. He stammered a bit, and then looked up into Richie's eyes. "I've never had to deal with stoners at three a.m., I'm really sorry. They told me to worry about this, I don't really..." he trailed off, rubbing his cheek with the palm of his hand.

Richie wasn't even listening, just grinning down at him. He had freckles and really neat hair, which he wanted to apologize for messing up, but was too high to follow through with it. 

"Do you want to pay for those?" Eddie pointed to the red basket. Richie blinked and stared at the contents in it, before nodding vigorously. 

"Show me the way out of the labyrinth, please!" Richie called out. He stood up straight and situated the purse on his shoulder. His shirt bunched up at it. 

Eddie smiled with exasperated effort and turned around, beckoning Richie to follow him. He led them through two aisles before they met the checkout counter. Then, Eddie went behind it and Richie started to pull out the snacks out of his basket. Richie smiled down at the clerk as he started to scan them.

While ringing him up, Eddie gave an odd look at the tampons. He stared at them, then at Richie, then at the tampons again. "Girlfriend troubles?" he asked. 

It took Richie a moment to process it. Probably about 10 seconds, really. "Oh my god dude," he came to a realization and opened his eyes. "No. Definitely not. My best friend, Beverly, she made me come get snacks a couple minutes ago. Thought she might have needed them. Plus, I'm totally in love with you." 

Eddie's eyes grew and he stumbled over his words, blinking anywhere but Richie's face. He bagged his items quickly. 

"That's $15.58." He coughed, and watched as Richie ceremoniously opened the bright colored purse and take out a matching wallet. He opened it and pulled out money ostentatiously, as if he was a rich woman, and handed it to Eddie. In his hand lay a ten dollar bill, a five, and two singles. 

"Keep the change, beautiful," he lazily complimented. Eddie blushed a bit, he noticed.

He muttered something along the lines of, "You're so fucking high," but Richie couldn't hear.

Eddie pushed the bag of food towards him, a slight smile on his face. "Have a nice night." 

"Thank you so much. I really thought I was trapped in here, really, it was like the Labyrinth, I thought a weird looking David Bowie was going to pop out and make me look at puppets or something, I was terrified," he rambled. "But you showed me the way! And I graciously accept your offer to go on a date, by the way." 

Eddie laughed. "What are you talking about?" He rubbed at his neck, which Richie found awkwardly cute.

"Did you not ask me on a date just now?"  Richie pulled his eyebrows together. The last five minutes were a blur. 

"No, I didn't. I don't even know your name." The boy giggled.

"Holy shit." Richie ran a hand through his hair. "My name's Richie. Oh my god, I'm so fucking gone, man." 

Eddie chuckled and smiled up at him. "Here, I'll just..." He looked around him, grabbing for a piece of paper, and neatly wrote down a number on a nearby napkin. Then he tucked it inside the plastic bag. "When you're not stoned, call me?" 

Richie stared at the bag like it was his holy grail. Then he processed what he said and nodded heavily. "Oh my god, yeah. Yeah. Fuck, yeah!" He hauled the bag off the counter and grinned wide at the boy. "Thank you." 

The shorter shrugged. "Yeah."

Then Richie waved a goodbye and ran out of the door. It was a weird time of the night, but it took him less time to get back to Beverly's dorm room. Did that mean he was sobering up?

When he clambered into the dorm, Beverly was fast asleep on her bed, her glittery makeup-ed eyes pressing into her pillow. Richie dropped the bag on the ground and shook her. 

"Bev. Beverly, fuck! Beverly," he whined loudly. Beverly's eyes pried open slowly. She blinked bright blue eyes up at him, then flicked them to her clock. 

"Beverly!! I have the greatest story-" 

"Dude, it's been two fucking hours," she said.

Richie blinked. "What?" 

"You've been gone for, like, two hours. I'm not even fucking high anymore, dude." She frowned, then broke out into a yawn. Richie slumped back. 

"Oh..." He zoned out. "Sorry. It took me a while." 

Beverly sighed and rubbed her eyes. "It's fine. What was the story you had?" 

"What?" 

"You were going to tell me the 'greatest story'?" she questioned, like it was obvious. Richie came back to earth and nodded. 

"Oh yeah! I met the most beautiful guy there, Bev. I seriously think I'm in love with him." He rolled on his back and hugged himself like a preteen schoolgirl thinking of her crush. "His name is Eddie and he's the prettiest person in the whole world he even gave me his number," he said all in one breath. When he looked over at Beverly, she had fallen asleep again. He didn't mind too much, and curled up himself.

"I'm really in love with him, Bev. He was so nice," he muttered as he drifted off, his hands underneath his cheek and a warm smile on his face. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you like this lol


End file.
